Beautiful Liar
by T1gerCat
Summary: The best way to show your feelings and the best way to get revenge? Public humiliation during a school dance.


Beautiful Liar

**A/N:** if only I actually owed anything besides the plot bunnies in my head…..

The high school was decorated with hearts in various shades of vibrant red for the valentine's dance and confetti was littering the floor. The couple was walking leisurely inside hand in hand talking quietly to each other. They had just found one another again

"I thought you hate these parties love"

Edward whispered in her ear. With her best clueless expression she set her eyes on his and replied bluntly.

"They're a rite of passage, aren't' they?"

Bella whispered his own excuse for making her go to prom the previous year. As his mouth popped open in surprise she slipped away and hid in the girls' bathroom getting rid of the doe love sick expression of her face. With a smirk she opened the stall with the sticker 'out of order'.

A bag from Jimmy Choo was propped innocently on the toilet. Taking a seat she pulled the flat black ballet shoes off her feet only to exchange them with the stiletto strappy silver heels from the bag before standing gingerly. They were dancing shoes, something she was comfortable in, despite the 5 inch extra height. Next she pulled off the heavy deep blue dress Alice had insisted on putting on her earlier to reveal the tight, short, strapless sparkly red number she had on underneath and took her time darkening my makeup.

She knew Edward would be busy.

_~*~ Scene Break ~*~_

The moment Bella slipped away Edward smiled to himself and pulled his phone out of his pocket. Starting a new text message he wrote three words. 'I miss you' before hitting 'send'. His unbeating heart gave a loud thud as a seductive voice replied immediately.

"I missed you too"

His butterscotch eyes snapped to the figure on the stage. There, standing in front of one of the microphones stood his girlfriend. His other girlfriend. The one he was with when he claimed he was tracking Victoria. The copperhead vampire contemplated jumping on the stage to get her away fearful Bella might come out again. Why didn't Alice see this?

"This song is for my boyfriend. Edward"

The sultry voice announced and immediately you could hear a pin dropping on the ground as all three hundred student in attendance at the dance turned to look at him. An upbeat Latin tempo began blaring from the speakers.

"Katherine"

_~*~ Scene Break ~*~_

With no breath Edward froze with his ears catching bits and pieces of the lyrics his vampire girlfriend sang to him.

… _his one desire… _

… _things that you just found out about…._

His eyes widened as a second woman joined Katherine on the stage walking triumphantly and clicking her heels with precision. When she turned around Bella smiled at him and winked

The gym was full of clapping as all the students watched his humiliation while dancing like snakes to the combined voices of his girlfriends. The two women were dancing together, sharing smiles and casting seductive glances around. Watching them together, he realized for the first time how alike they were. With their tall slender bodies, dark brown eyes and slightly pouty lips they could be mistaken for twins except Katherine's vampire status and Bella's pale skin.

_~*~ Scene Break ~*~_

Bella looked at her boyfriend, the same boyfriend that had no problem with outing her and her vampire knowledge to the three people representing vampire royalty. The Volturi message had been clear "change her or she will be killed". Edward had no intention of changing her and blatantly disregarded the order. She looked at his golden eyes and said clearly and coldly ignoring the upbeat tempo

_. . . The innocence is gone . . ._

She spat enjoying Edward's fear as she sang. She had tried to fall asleep on the flight home from Italy when Alice had enquired why Edward smelt like a traditional. All her tiredness had flown out the window as Edward explained to his pixie sister how he had been sidetracked from hunting Victoria when he met her. A beautiful traditional vampire by the name of Katherine, he had stretched the name out dreamily, and was happy with her when Rosalie called him.

"Why did you come back then?"

Alice had asked.

"I never had two girls at once before Alice"

He had joked and her Alice, her best friend, had laughed along. When Edward left her at Charlie's that night she nicked his phone and made a phone call to Katherine.

"We have a boyfriend in common"

Her innocence was truly gone

_~*~ Scene Break ~*~_

Katherine took the lead and sang to him as well even though there was a very different picture playing infront of her eyes. A very different setting. Well, two actually. One with her as the human seductress and one with her as the vampire playing with two humans. She understood she had been wrong. Playing hurts far less than being played. She finally accepted the blame.

_. . . Let's not start a fight . . ._

_. . . It's not worth our time. . ._

_. . . He's the one to blame. . . _

_~*~ Scene Break ~*~_

Katherine was smirking enjoying the lustful glances she received from the teenage boys in this town. She was on the run from Klaus after trying and fail to trick him in mystic falls when she had pulled her classic 'damsel in distress' trick to the cold one. she was startled to realize she couldn't compel Edward, but she enjoyed the ride as she got him to spend money on her, good money that would keep Klaus and the rest of his wretched siblings away from her for a couple more centuries or a few more months until she could turn her doppelganger and let them panic on that. It would keep her safe, it already had for almost six months.

She didn't care at all for Edward but she was royally pissed to get a phone call from his girlfriend and the two had devised a plan. Sharing now a mocking laugh the two had won.

_~*~ Scene Break ~*~_

Bella gave a girly curtsy when the song was done and all the students in the gym were cat calling at her and her new friend.

"Sorry Edward. I don't want you anymore"

Bella said clearly with a sassy smile. Next to her Katherine gave him an exaggerated wink

"I don't want you either. You're just too bad in bed"

She added leading the gym to erupting laughter. The two girls blew him a kiss, held hands and walked out of the stage and to the makeshift bar near the bleachers. Two men with dark hair and light eyes were standing there laughing their hearts out.

"I underestimated you"

The raven haired one in the tux commented. Katherine halted for a second. She had been found. Oh well! Turning to Bella she introduced her

"Bella these are friends of mine. Elijah and Stefan"

"Nice to meet you"

Bella blushed slightly as the older man gave a small bow and the younger one with the green eyes kissed her hand.

"They're old fashioned"

Katherine snickered.

"How old fashioned?"

The brunette girl asked. With a smirk Stefan replied

"163"

"About a thousand give or take a couple centuries"

Bella cleared her throat in shock before replying in her best 'blond bimbo' voice

"I didn't know they made numbers that big"

The two vampire men laughed

"I like her"

Stefan commented to his maker. Katherine rolled her dark brown eyes

"How come you two are spending time together?"

"Elena got turned and chose Damon. I chose to walk away"

Stefan replied making Katherine blink. She had only been away for a few months! She turned her eyes to Elijah's equally green ones.

"I'd either stake Rebekah or leave. She is better in small doses"

The original vampire said simply. Rebekah may be his one and only sister but if he was honest he was starting to wonder why exactly he had wanted to find his siblings! Bella snickered thinking of Rosalie and how she had been the only Cullen she hadn't missed at all.

"There is a decent bar in town and my father isn't on duty"

Bella offered. The three vampires smiled and they all walked away without casting a single glance at the humiliated, shell shocked Edward or the mocking whispers around him

"I can't believe we actually did this"

Bella let a bubble of laughter as she was greeted by the cold February night air

"Family sticks together"

Katherine replied with a smirk as they piled in the classic Bullit Mustang Elijah owned and drove away.

It was the world's best kept secret: The Salvatore family line was created by one Henrik Mikaelson while the Swan family line belonged to Katherine's infant daughter.

The End 


End file.
